<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flotando by Sabichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278242">Flotando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii'>Sabichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad multam noctem [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Dick Grayson, Baby Jason Todd, Dick grayson is cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is cute, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Pregnancy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Nada? —Bruce dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del omega que lo hizo erizar, sus manos aprovecharon para envolverlo en una abrazo, acariciando la piel estirada de su panza y deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por toda esta. Subieron hasta donde las manos de Clark tapaban sus pechos. Las alejó un poco, poniendo las suyas en su lugar y apretando esta vez él con sus manos, ahogando el gemido que dio Clark en un beso algo demandante y lujurioso —Te andabas manoseando los pechos y me dices que eso es nada. </p>
<p>Clark está embarazado por segunda vez y todo es adorable y hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad multam noctem [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flotando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Clark… ¡Clark! —El grito de Bruce resonó por gran parte de la mansión. Sus ojos seguían aterrados, clavados en alguna parte del techo mientras sus manos empujaban algunas almohadas de la cama al suelo con desesperación. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Amo Bruce, por favor, pare de gritar —Alfred entró en la habitación con su habitual seriedad y rectitud. Sus ojos se movieron hacia donde Bruce miraba y una especie de sensación de terror recorrió igualmente su espina dorsal —¡Amo Clark! —Pese a su serenidad inquebrantable, se unió a los gritos de Bruce, jalando también de algunas colchas aumentando el fuerte de almohadas que ya había. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? —Clark se asomó en la habitación. Su mano reposaba suavemente sobre una barriga de unos cinco meses. Su rostro algo cansado por los últimos días que había dormido tan mal por culpa del bebé en camino. Todo lo que sea que pensaba se esfumó al alzar su vista al techo y ver al pequeño Richard de escasos un año flotando en lo alto, mientras que movía sus piernitas como si pudiera nadar en el aire y se mordía una mano con emoción mirando con una sonrisa a sus preocupados padres — ¡Por todos los dioses! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No pasó un segundo más hasta que flotó cerca del bebé, lo agarró en sus brazos como que si fuera una porcelana y lo acunó en su pecho a pesar de las protestas del niño por no poder seguir flotando a la deriva. Aterrizó cerca de Bruce que tenía ya el corazón en la mano. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué mi bebé está flotando como si nada? —Bruce cogió a Richard, quizá demasiado duro porque el bebé volvió a quejarse, pero definitivamente no quería verlo flotando de nuevo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Pues, puede que porque sea mitad kryptoniano —Le respondió Clark como si fuera una cosa demasiado obvia. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, volviendo a poner su mano sobre la barriga, estaba demasiado sofocado ahora mismo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Amo Clark, ¿Necesita un poco de agua? —El omega asintió. Cuando Alfred salió fijó su vista malhumorada en Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué se supone que pensabas hacer? ¿Dejarlo caer hasta que se estrellara en un montón de almohadas? —Richard hizo un sonido de decepción en los brazos del alfa y volvió a meterse la mano en la boca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Por eso te llamé, qué otra cosa podría hacer ¿Volar a su lado? —El alfa pateó una de las almohadas —¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor hoy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Porque por culpa de alguien estoy embarazado y no puedo hacer cosas —Clark dijo con molestia, lo vio cruzarse de brazos de una manera adorable y no pudo simplemente contestar a ese hecho universal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason</span>
  </em>
  <span> te da problemas? —Sonrió con diversión. Se sentó a su lado aún viendo el puchero que hacía el omega. Richard estiró las manos, soltando un leve ‘Da’ llamando a Clark y pegándose a la hinchada barrida del omega. No dijo nada, pero soltó un gruñido medio lastimero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El embarazo iba ‘la mar de bien’, sin embargo, las hormonas revolucionadas no tenían solamente sensible su cuerpo sino también sus sentimientos. Se sentía un poco más gordo, algo menos atractivo y todo lo que decía Bruce le molestaba. Además, estaba comiendo de una forma tan insana que Alfred se negaba a preparar todas las ‘sandeces’ (como las llamó el mayordomo) que pedía, pero, ¿A quién no se le antojaba helado con pan y trozos de zanahoria? Su madre llamó para decirle que dejara de comer cosas extrañas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se miró en el espejo del baño cuando estuvo solo. Lo que más le incomodaba (O quizá no tanto) era ver cómo poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba de una figura heroica, a una frágil silueta de omega embarazado. Con su pancita, su piel brillante y un par de pechos que se sentían llenos, aún cuando no debería empezar a producir leche. Llevó sus manos a sus pechos, sus manos cubrieron los mismos y los apretó suavemente soltando un pequeño jadeo. Últimamente era tan sensible, podía sentir todo aumentado al mil por ciento. Repitió lo mismo, tragando saliva esta vez y evitando soltar ningún ruido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La puerta del baño se abrió y tras un pequeño salto, se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazándose y tapándose el pecho como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te pillé —La mala broma de Bruce lo hizo suspirar con molestia — ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó el alfa con dobles intenciones, fijó su vista en los rellenitos pechos del omega y no pudo evitar la perversa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Nada que te importe —Volvió a verse al espejo. Pronto, la figura de Bruce detrás suya, con su porte imponente lo acompañó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Nada? —Bruce dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del omega que lo hizo erizar, sus manos aprovecharon para envolverlo en una abrazo, acariciando la piel estirada de su panza y deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por toda esta. Subieron hasta donde las manos de Clark tapaban las grandes mamas. Las alejó un poco, poniendo las suyas en su lugar y apretando esta vez él con sus manos, ahogando el gemido que dio Clark en un beso algo demandante y lujurioso —Te andabas manoseando los pechos y me dices que eso es nada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Si lo sabes, alfa, ¿Para qué lo preguntas? —La mano derecha dejó el pecho que tenía para volver a bajar por su barriga, dibujando suavemente la silueta de la circunferencia hasta abajo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—alguien está un poco insolente hoy —La palma de la mano se escurre mas  abajo. Sobra decir que Clark estaba ya desnudo en el baño y eso hizo todas las cosas fáciles para Bruce —Llevas todo el día contestado mal, omega —La mano siguió su camino hasta llegar el flácido miembro ajeno, que, con tan solo un roce, comenzó a despertar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Me sacas de quicio últimamente —Dio un respingo suave cuando los dedos del alga acariciaron más abajo, su canal omega. Sintió un leve flujo de calor recorrerle desde allí hasta el vientre. Más aún, cuando los dedos comenzaron a acariciar de una manera lenta y tortuosa en el sitio, haciendo que se contrajera y apretara las piernas por puro instinto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? La mayoría del tiempo no estoy haciendo nada —El alfa siguió moviendo los dedos, acariciando el lugar a un ritmo constante, mientras su mano izquierda seguía torturando con cariño el pezón que le correspondía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Uh.. —Iba a responder algo feo a su afirmación. No obstante, los dedos del alfa clavándose en su interior de repente, lo hicieron doblarse un poco hacia adelante y apretar aún más la mano del alfa entre sus piernas —B-Bruce —Ni siquiera podía formar bien el nombre, el líquido lubricante comenzó a llenar su canal y la mano del alfa en una copiosa cantidad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark —Susurró su nombre despacito. A la hazaña se agregaron besitos en el cuello, de esos que ponen la piel de gallina y hace que te contorsiones hacia los lados para evitar la corriente lujuriosa que los acompaña. Movió de nuevo la mano apresada entre las piernas hacia el miembro ajeno, que ya había despertado con emoción. Lo apretó en su mano y subió y bajó la misma, deslizando el falo por una pequeña abertura creada artificialmente para el acto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark jadeó y apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos que tenía en frente. Sus ojos inyectados de placer lo miraron a través del pulcro espejo y encendió a Bruce más de lo que debería. Su mano se movió más rápida, tanto la de abajo para darle placer, como la de arriba para apretar el hermoso pecho del omega. Pegó su cadera a la parte trasera, permitiéndole sentir la dura erección que ya tenía.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba a diez segundos de bajarse los pantalones y empotrar con delicadeza, pero con todas las ganas, a Clark allí mismo, hasta que escuchó un quejido asustado del omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? —El aroma a excitación que había se esfumó en un momento. Clark miró hacia su barriga, allí, en la protuberancia más empinada, sobresalía un pequeño bultito, que se escondió cuando obtuvo la atención deseada. Bruce lo miró por encima del hombro, allí, de nuevo, sobresalía de nuevo un pequeño bulto travieso que se escondió. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ay —La exclamación fue más de ternura que de dolor u otra cosa. Rápido, Clark tomó la mano del alfa y la puso sobre alguna parte de su vientre, dejando que también sintiera la pequeña patada con la que Jason arremetía contra su estómago —Creo que no le agradas —Volvió a reír cuando el bebé pateó varias veces el mismo sitio donde Bruce tenía la mano —Has hecho que me mueva y se ha molestado —Bruce cerró los ojos, Clark tenía esa manía de traducir lo que se suponía decían sus hijos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Yo quería follerte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Bruce! No arruines el momento. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero se arruinó. Bueno, no del todo. Siempre fue una buena experiencia saber que a Jason le gustaba patear la mano de Bruce y se ponía imperioso si el alfa quería acercarse demasiado a Clark. Muchas patadas recibió el omega, que no se detuvieron hasta que se dio un baño y estuvo algunos metros lejos del alfa. Richard probó también a poner sus manitas sobre la barriga de Clark y recibió algunas leve en respuesta, Alfred también pudo recibir sus saludos amables, y Bruce volvió a recibir patadas encolerizadas cuando abrazaba a Clark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y así se fue una semana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark estaba más hermoso, más deslumbrante, por alguna razón. Probablemente el embarazo lo pusiera de ese modo o, tal vez, la última vez se había quedado con tantas ganas de disfrutar que su mente lo estaba sacrilizando en una imagen lujuriosa. Ahora solo podía observar con envidia como Richard podía acurrucarse cerca suyo, mientras intentaba copiar, no muy perfectamente, las nuevas palabras que le enseñaba Clark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¿Por qué Clark le enseñaba palabras en kryptoniano aunque nunca las usaría? Quién sabe ¿Por qué usaba esos pantalones tan cortos que no le estaba dejando nada a la imaginación? No hay respuesta para ello ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo caliente en solo pensar en su omega embarazado? Pues a lo mejor tenía un problema. No es que fuera una máquina que siempre quería estar follando, pero Clark embarazado definitivamente era un afrodisiaco que lo volvía loco. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que, la paz y el celibato en su hogar estaban instaurados, hasta que, finalmente, sucedió algo con lo que distraer su acaloradamente. Batman siempre fue un alivio para esas cosas, darle un puñetazo al Joker en la cara siempre lo puso de buen humor. Aunque cuando se escapaba siempre le dejaba ese sentimiento de insatisfacción. Por eso llegó con cierto mal genio a la cueva después de una noche larga, ya como a las tres de mañana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? — ¡Genial! Y Clark esperándolo preocupado definitivamente le hizo rechinar los dientes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Se quitó la capucha, miró al omega que estaba medio recostado en el teclado de la computadora, mirándolo aún con esa mirada de preocupación grabada en su rostro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Esperarte, ¿Que no ves? —El alfa se acercó lentamente al omega, lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y los controles de la baticomputadora, todo lo que la barriga de Clark se lo permitió. Sus manos se cerraron en las muñecas contrarias, firmes, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. El omega lo miró con una sonrisa y fue él quien dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante para pegar los labios a los del otro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rápidamente, el beso se volvió salvaje, el alfa comenzó a moverse imperiosamente sobre los labios del otro y bajaron lentamente hasta su cuello. Las manos liberaron las muñecas y se agarraron con furia en las solapas de la camisa  de algodón del omega para jalar y romperla, haciendo saltar los botones por todos lados. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los besos bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, su redondo y relleno pecho que serviría para darle alimento a sus cachorros más adelante. Pegó su boca al pezón, succionando con arrebato. Clark soltó un dulce gemido que fue a parar directamente a su entrepierna, que en un instante se puso tan sólido como una piedra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alfa</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Su suave voz cargada de deseo solo lo incitó más para terminar de bajar sus pantalones y dejarlo desnudo en medio del frío de la cueva. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Date la vuelta —Ordenó, con un tinte desesperado y ansioso, queriendo clavarse en lo más profundo de su pareja. Clark parecía no estar muy en desacuerdo, porque no dudó un instante en seguir la orden del alfa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al igual que una semana atrás cuando estuvo en el baño, colocó sus manos sobre la superficie y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándose una posición cómoda para su espalda y su barriga y que Jason no se molestara porque lo estaban moviendo demasiado otra vez. Apretó los dedos, sintiendo la excitación recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos del alfa volver a acariciar su entrada, que lo recibió con bastante humedad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Deja eso y métela —Ni siquiera supo de dónde salió esa orden, pero estaba demasiado excitado para las atenciones y juegos de Bruce. Iba a volver a ordenarle algo cuando sintió el miembro de su esposo clavarse hasta el fondo en él (Con cuidado, claro está). El chillido de satisfacción lo acompañó junto a un leve movimiento para que dejara de estar parado como estatua y empezara a moverse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suaves embestidas sacudieron todo su cuerpo. La mano del alfa, como de costumbre, fue a parar a su pecho para apretarlo y acariciarlo, la sensibilidad del lugar hizo a Clark temblar las piernas y recostar la cabeza también contra los controles, mientras daba largos suspiros. Algún pellizco fue mas fuerte que otro, pero eso solo hizo que se pusiera demasiado duro y soltara algún que otro chillido de regocijo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce miró hacia abajo, vio como de una manera obscena su miembro era tragado por la entrada del omega. Parecía goloso, el vaivén era un suave balanceo que lo tenía al borde de la desesperación. Dio un golpe más fuerte y escuchar el gimoteo de Clark llegando al orgasmo y apretando, a su vez, su propio miembro, fue todo lo que necesitó para descargarse dentro de él de una vez por todas y sentir casi como rozaba el mismísimo cielo con sus manos cuando sintió el deseado orgasmo golpear todo su cuerpo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nunca se imaginó que el suelo de la batcueva era un lugar especialmente agradable, a Clark no parecía importarle porque estaba usando el cuerpo de Bruce como almohada, evitando las piedras del suelo que sí se incrustaban la espalda de Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Habrá que levantarnos antes de que venga Alfred —Exclamó Clark, moviéndose en la capa de Batman que era ahora un desastre en el suelo y estaba siendo usada como manta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, no creo que se levante a esta hora —A pesar de todo, Bruce se levantó. No tuvo que ayudar demasiado a Clark porque, a fin de cuentas, este flotaba con facilidad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A propósito de volar, Clark se detuvo en la habitación de Richard cuando regresaban al cuarto. Sobra decir que iba desnudo de arriba y se quejó con Bruce por dañar su camisa, pero lo importante ahora estaba en la habitación del bebé. Richard flotaba, levemente no muy por encima del colchón de la cuna, habría un par de centímetros entre este y el bebé, nada de lo que preocuparse. Bruce había puesto una especie de toldillo en la parte superior y eso era lo que lo detenía ahora para evitar que siguiera hacia el techo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Creo que eso fue una buena solución —Dijo el alfa, mirando por encima de Clark, el bebé que se balanceaba de un lado a otro de la tela, dormido —Al menos ya duerme toda la noche —La verdad, hace mucho que no dormía una noche entera como era debido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Aprenderá a controlarlo —Clark se encogió de hombros y se mete en la habitación, seguido del alfa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo dice el que aún flota mientras duerme —Contestó Bruce. El sonido pareció molestar al niño que se quejó entre sueños y en un suave golpe, cayó de nuevo a la cama. Abrió los ojos azules y amenazó con llorar, pero en su lugar gritó un ‘Pa’ viendo a Clark y, luego, sacó una sonrisa feliz al ver a Bruce y empezó a carcajearse como si fuera muy divertido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Dickie —Bruce quitó el toldo que lo mantenía atrapado. Sacó al bebé que se removió feliz entre sus brazos — ¿Estás feliz por tu nuevo hermanito? — ‘Hermanito’ definitivamente era una palabra que Dick ya reconocía, por el tanto uso que le dio los últimos meses. Soltó un pequeño ‘nito’ intentando imitar a Bruce y señaló la panza de Clark con una sonrisa — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sí — La palabra  ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ason</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ sonó en un gritillo de niño pequeño seguido de una carcajada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El bebé que aún no nacía pareció comprender desde el interior que era llamado, porque llamó la atención dando algunas patadas en el vientre de Clark. El omega inmediatamente jaló con delicadeza la mano de Dick para que sintiera a su hermanito. Bruce la puso a su lado y también pudo sentirlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La familia, ese pequeño amasijo de personas tan diferentes pero que se complementan entre sí. Era paz, era tranquilidad. Saber que tenía a todos a su lado era una sensación de tranquilidad en el pecho de Bruce. Pensó que jamás volvería a ser feliz, pero helos allí, jugueteando con Dick, amando a Clark y sintiendo la ímpetu de Jason, a unos meses de nacer, unir su energía familiar con la de todos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La familia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuánto hay que amar a la familia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que te haya gustado! </p>
<p>Que el universo sea favorable para ti :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>